the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla vs. Kong
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | cinematography = Ben Seresin | editing = Josh Schaeffer | studio = Legendary Entertainment | distributor = | released = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Godzilla vs. Kong is an upcoming American monster film directed by Adam Wingard. It is a sequel to Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) and Kong: Skull Island (2017), and will be the fourth film in Legendary's MonsterVerse. The film will also be the 36th film in the ''Godzilla'' franchise, the ninth film in the ''King Kong'' franchise, and the fourth Godzilla film to be completely produced by a Hollywood studio. Invasion of Astro-Monster was the first Godzilla film to be co-produced between a Japanese studio (Toho) and an American studio (UPA). The first Godzilla film to be completely produced by a Hollywood studio was the 1998 film of the same name.}} The film stars Alexander Skarsgård, Millie Bobby Brown, Rebecca Hall, Brian Tyree Henry, Shun Oguri, Eiza González, Jessica Henwick, Julian Dennison, Kyle Chandler, and Demián Bichir. The project was announced in October 2015 when Legendary announced plans for a shared cinematic universe between Godzilla and King Kong. The film's writers room was assembled in March 2017 and Wingard was announced as the director in May 2017. Principal photography began in November 2018 in Hawaii, Australia, and Hong Kong and wrapped in April 2019. Godzilla vs. Kong is scheduled to be released on March 13, 2020, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. Premise Cast * Alexander Skarsgård * Millie Bobby Brown as Madison Russell * Rebecca Hall * Brian Tyree Henry * Shun Oguri * Eiza González * Jessica Henwick * Julian Dennison * Kyle Chandler as Dr. Mark Russell * Demián Bichir Zhang Ziyi reprises her role as Dr. Chen, with Van Marten cast as her assistant. Lance Reddick has also been cast in an undisclosed role. Production Production credits * Adam Wingard – director * Kenji Okuhira – executive producer * Yoshimitsu Banno – executive producer (posthumous) * Jon Jashni – executive producer * Thomas Tull – executive producer * Jay Ashenfelter – co-producer * Jen Conroy – co-producer * Tamara Kent – co-producer * Owen Patterson – production designer * Tom Hammock – production designer * Ann Foley – costume designer * John “DJ” DesJardin – VFX supervisor Development In September 2015, Legendary moved Kong: Skull Island from Universal to Warner Bros., which sparked media speculation that Godzilla and King Kong would appear in a film together. In October 2015, Legendary confirmed that they would unite Godzilla and King Kong in Godzilla vs. Kong, at the time targeted for a May 29, 2020, release. Legendary plans to create a shared cinematic franchise "centered around Monarch" that "brings together Godzilla and Legendary’s King Kong in an ecosystem of other giant super-species, both classic and new." Producer Alex Garcia confirmed that the film will not be a remake of the Toho version, stating, "the idea is not to remake that movie." In May 2016, Warner Bros. announced that the film would be released on May 29, 2020. In May 2017, Warner Bros. bumped the film's original release date to a week earlier, from May 29 to May 22, for a Memorial Day weekend release. That same month, Adam Wingard was announced as the director for Godzilla vs. Kong. In July 2017, Wingard spoke about the outline created by the writers room, stating, "We're going in very great detail through all the characters, the arcs they have, how they relate to one another, and most importantly how they relate to the monsters, and how the monsters relate to them or reflect them." He also stated that he and his team are going "beat by beat" on the outline, stating, "So once again, it's a discussion, and about feeling out how to make it as strong as possible, so that when Terry Rossio goes to write the screenplay, he has a definitive breakdown of what to include." In August 2017, Wingard spoke about his approach for the monsters, stating: }} Wingard expressed his desire for the film to have a definite winner, stating: }} Wingard also confirmed that the film will tie in with Godzilla: King of the Monsters, be set in modern times, and feature a "more rugged, a bit more aged Kong." Writing In March 2017, Legendary assembled a writers room to develop the story for Godzilla vs. Kong, with Terry Rossio (who co-wrote an early unproduced script for [[Godzilla (1998 film)|TriStar's Godzilla]]) leading a team consisting of Patrick McKay, J. D. Payne, Lindsey Beer, Cat Vasko, T.S. Nowlin, Jack Paglen, and J. Michael Straczynski. On his experience with the writers room, Rossio stated: }} Michael Dougherty and Zach Shields, the director and co-writers of Godzilla: King of the Monsters, did rewrites to ensure that certain themes from King of the Monsters were carried over to the film and that some characters were properly developed. Pre-production In June 2017, it was announced that Ziyi Zhang had joined Legendary's Monsterverse, having a reportedly "pivotal" role in both Godzilla: King of the Monsters and Godzilla vs. Kong. In June 2018, Julian Dennison was cast alongside Van Marten, Millie Bobby Brown, and Kyle Chandler, who would reprise their roles from Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Legendary also sent an offer to Frances McDormand for a role. In July 2018, it was revealed that Danai Gurira was in early talks to join the film. In October 2018, Brian Tyree Henry, Demián Bichir, Alexander Skarsgård, Eiza González, and Rebecca Hall were added to the cast. In November 2018, Jessica Henwick, Shun Oguri, and Lance Reddick joined the cast of the film. Filming Principal photography began on November 12, 2018 in Hawaii and Australia and was expected to end in February 2019 under the working title ''Apex. Production was initially slated to begin on October 1, 2018. For the Hawaii shoot, the crew filmed on the USS Missouri, Manoa Falls, and downtown Honolulu. The crew have established base in the Kalanianaole Highway, which would be closed until November 21. Local crews and extras will be used for the film. In January 2019, filming resumed in Gold Coast, Queensland at Village Roadshow Studios for an additional 26 weeks. In April 2019, Wingard confirmed via Instagram that principal photography had wrapped. Release Godzilla vs. Kong is scheduled to be released on March 13, 2020 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX by Warner Bros. Pictures, except in Japan where it will be distributed by Toho. The film was previously scheduled to be released on May 29 and May 22, 2020. References Notes Bibliography * External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:2020 films Category:2020 3D films Category:American science fiction films Category:Crossover films Category:Godzilla films Category:Films shot in Brisbane Category:Kaiju films Category:King Kong films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:MonsterVerse Category:Screenplays by Terry Rossio Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Toho films Category:2020s science fiction films